1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning machine for outer wall of high-rise buildings which can vertically move during cleaning action and easy to operate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, cleaning high-rise surfaces such as glass windows, outer wall of high-rise buildings and advertising boards are unavoidable. Yet, there is not any efficient machine for such purpose. Manual cleaning using personnels to be carried with the platform is generally used which is laborious, dangerous, time-consuming and very costly, yet the outcome is not satisfactory since there are many blind spots on the large area which limit the range of manual cleaning. Hazard can also happen by abnormal air turbulance between high-rise buildings. Besides, sun-burning or wind-chilling atmosphere makes it even more difficult to find labors for such work with the very high risk.
There have been prior inventions; U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,446 of Chang KK and U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,557, which can work automatically. However, their machines can do the cleaning action only when the machines are held in fixed position on the wall by mean of vacuum suction cups which require very smooth surface to do so. On a normal slightly rough surface like the outer surface of a concrete wall, it is thus impossible to use their machines since there will always be small empty spaces for air to continuously flow through and therefore vacuum can not be achieved.
The present invention, however, can clean both thoroughly smooth surfaces like glass windows and slightly rough surfaces like cement walls outside high-rise buildings with highest efficiency. This machine can move at the same time while it is cleaning the surfaces and thereby cleaning can be performed continuously and save lots of time and efforts.